Juri Kurebayashi
is one of the main characters of the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2015 Series and Season 3 of the anime. She is a sexy-type idol using Sangria Rosa as her primary brand. Biography Juri is a new idol who's stirring up a passionate wind at the academy in her quest to become a great actress. Appearance Juri has violet eyes and long, wavy crimson red hair tied up into a high ponytail that is slightly swung off to the side. She also wears a yellow ruffled flower hair accessory with a small purple gem hanging from a golden chain on her ponytail. Personality Juri is described as being "hot" by Akari and many others. She is very passionate about becoming an actress and is very passionate in general. She's also very hard-working and aims to become an actress all her own. Etymology means crimson red which may be a reference to her theme color and means grove, woods, or forest. means pearl and means glass or glassy. This may be a reference to her brand's Romance Story, Cinderella. Background Juri is the daughter of the famous actress, Karen Kurebayashi, and well-known Spanish chef, Serio Kamino. She would often take jobs when she was younger, and sometimes they were with Hinaki who described her as a tender soul back then. Juri had always wanted to be an actress and didn't realize that people were giving her jobs just because she's Karen's daughter which was a bad thing until one day she saw just how hard her mother was working. Realizing she needed to change she stopped taking jobs and practiced near tirelessly until she felt confident enough in her own acting abilities. When she felt she was ready, she took the Starlight transfer exams and passed, planning to become an actress all her own. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Zangetsu Shin can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu Shin can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Zangetsu Shin's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters (Takatora usage): *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and her kicks are the third strongest. Her agility stats, however, are about average. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : After Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, he fires either a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding or a volley of arrow shots. *Unnamed Rider Slash: After Zangetsu Shin activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. - Black Zangetsu= Melon Arms is Black Zangetsu's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in Super Hero Taisen Y. While assuming Melon Arms, Black Zangetsu dons the and her Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender. This Arms has at least three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Unknown, as this finisher was only revealed through the Zangetsu Lockseed and Melon Energy variation. *Sengoku Driver + Musou Saber finisher: ** : Black Zangetsu activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. *Sengoku Driver + Musou Saber + Melon Defender finisher: ** : Black Zangetsu activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and throws his Melon Defender charged with maskmelon-shaped energy at the enemy before slashing them with the Musou Saber. }} Chronology Aikatsu's Hot Wind A Brand's Passion Relationships *'Akari Ōzora' *'Sumire Hikami' *'Hinaki Shinjō' ::Juri and Hinaki were childhood friends when they were little. They often took jobs together and were shown to get along well with each other. When the two meet again in the future, Hinaki is surprised by Juri's new heat, wondering what happened to the gentle girl she once knew. It was shown that Juri still remembered her friendship with Hinaki, even pausing in the middle of training when she saw her. After the two made amends with how Juri had changed, they were shown to still retain that friendship they had. Quotes Gallery jhSrFuSNX_s.jpg Czsxcz.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-11-20 下午05.41.44.png 2015 4 5 17 8 52.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.46.png Vamola.jpg ZODIAC.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-20h30m54s535.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.19.10.png Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Juri's Blank Melon Lockseed Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Leo. *Her favorite foods are ham and Paella. *Her specialty is Flamenco and ballet. *Before the revelation of her real name, Juri had received two major nicknames from the Aikatsu fandom: Flamenco Girl and Seira's clone. *According to her profile from Ciao magazine, she is 158cm tall. *Juri's mother is an actress as well. This makes her the second idol whose parent has, or used to have, the same profession as their daughter. *She is the second idol to transfer into Starlight Academy in the middle of the school year. *Her catchphrase is . *She is the only Starlight protagonist (1st and 2nd generation-wise) and the only protagonist overall to debut in a drama. **She is also the only 2nd generation Starlight protagonist to debut in their Premium Rare Coord for a stage performance. **She is also the third idol to not perform in her debut episode. *Juri is the second main character whose singing voice is provided by someone outside of STAR☆ANIS. *She shares some similarities with Ran Shibuki: both are sexy idols born under Leo and their first Premium Rare Coord has the word "Rose" in the name. *According to Juri, when she sleeps she occasionally shouts "Gracias!". *She is the third idol to have her hair match her main colour scheme. *She shares her singing voice with Nono Daichi. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good